ITB Party and Ball
The ITBPB is a formal ball and a festive party all together. It is for the International Trading Bank, the biggest bank in the world, founded by Captain Shadow Sail, the richest man in the world. This event is the most exclusive and expensive of its kind. It is very often, possibly once a month or so. Only certain people are allowed to come, the rest will be punished by guards if they happen to show up. The ball takes over 200,000 gold to prepare for, being the bank with the most money, helps with the expenses, but there is an admission fee of 2,000 gold per person. At the ball/party we offer: *Entertainment: Band, DJ, and more. *Food: We provide the best food that the Caribbean has to offer. Including, lobster, stuffed flounder, and much more. *A good time: We guarantee you will have the time of your life! *A place to see your friends: If a friend is not on the list, talk to Shadow, the host, and he will see what he can do for you! Details: Will always: *Be Held at Kingshead *Have a dress code: Must have matching: Coat, Shirt, Pants, Boots, and belt. *Be at night: The ball will always be held some time in the evening or at night. *Have a cost: Admission is 2,000 gold. *Be highly secured: Guards will be there such as: Navy/EITC/Other hired assassins. These men are trained to only attack people who are doing harm to the ball. Nearest Ball: The nearest ball is: *On Friday, April 8th, 2011 *Cortola, Kingshead *5:30 PM Eastern Guest List: These guests ARE asked to attend ALL events. If they cannot, they are asked to tell Shadow. If one of these guests do not attend without warning, they will be issued a fine. These guests may come to all events in the future as well as the current one: *King Shadow Sail Who is: The King of Italy / Host / President and Founded of the ITB / President and Co Founder of The Interpol *Capt. Skull X Who is: A pirate and Guildmaster! *Jack Swordmenace Who is: A Very High Ranking Pirate and an Honored Member! ''' *Chris Swordbones Who is: A pirate! *Kat Bluebonnet Who is: An employee of the ITB and an '''Honored Member! *Edward Wildrat Who is: A pirate and an''' ''''Honored Member! ' *Simon TreasureHawk Who is: An employee of the ITB and an 'Honored Member! ' *Jeremiah Stormwash Who is: Chief of Security in the ITB and a High Ranking Founder in The Interpol. *Charles Swordeagle Who is: A pirate! *Charles Girlfriend Who is: A pirate! *''User:Edgar WildratSir Edgar Wildrat '' 15:06, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Who is: A Italian Rouge! If you would like to come, say so in the comments, leave a message here, or contact Shadow in the game. Please do not just add your name. All Employees are Asked to Come: But, if they are, they are also asked to say so in the comments, leave a message here, or contact Shadow in the game. Not Welcome These are the people who are not welcome to come and if they do, they will be attacked by guards. *Captain O'Malley Why? Tried to take over the wiki, is very mean and rude. *John Breasly Why? Copied the layout of this page and the ticket. Did not even say sorry, instead, got mad. ﻿ I had a reason to get mad, seeing as every time he makes something, he gets so protective of it. This is a wikia, is it not? No ideas are copyrighted. It's a FREE WIKIA! - John Edward Marvolo James Breasly II of England ﻿ Honored Members: If the words" Honored Member!" are next to your name, Shadow would be honored if you would come! ﻿ ﻿ Category:Fan Creations Category:ITB Members Category:In-game Events